This invention relates generally to display devices for displaying plants, ornamental items, merchandise and the like and more particularly to a display device and system which can be quickly converted to provide a lighted artificial Christmas tree.
During the Christmas holiday season, it has become the practice of many households and businesses to display an artificial Christmas tree as the central decorative item to celebrate the season. In many cases there is limited space for the location of the tree within the living or merchandising space available. In most of these situations various display devices are normally used to display plants, non seasonal ornaments or art pieces, or merchandise which would also have to be moved or removed from the home or business to make room for the placement of a Christmas tree. Further, the use of an artificial tree requires the space to store the tree when not in use during the Christmas season as well as considerable time, energy and aggravation to erect the tree and install the lighting on the tree. Many artificial trees require branches of the tree to be inserted into a trunk assembly, which requires considerable time and frustration during assembly, as well as the installation of a base structure to support the tree in the upright position. This process requires removing the tree form storage along with the lights and ornaments to be placed on the tree and then taking the tree down and returning it to storage a short time later.
Further, in the case of the physically challenged which enjoy celebrating the Christmas season with the display of a lighted Christmas tree within the home or in front of a window in the home, it may be impossible to handle these tasks associated with the erection and decoration of a Christmas tree. Thus, it will be seen that there is a need to provide an attractive display stand that can be normally used to display plants, ornamental items and the like which could also provide the central Christmas decoration during the Christmas holidays. The convertible display stand will save the time, energy and aggravation associated with erecting and decorating a conventional Christmas tree and the associated removal and storage of the tree.
In view of the above need, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display stand which can be quickly converted to expose lighting about the structural perimeter of the stand to resemble a lighted Christmas tree.
Further it is a object of this invention to provide a display stand which can not only be converted to an artificial Christmas tree but to provide a furniture assembly which is composed of simple durable components that may be readily manufactured and assembled to provide an attractive piece of furniture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a convertible display stand as in the above objects which may be used as a piece of furniture for either a home, office or commercial applications year round while providing an artificial Christmas tree as the central decorative item to celebrate the Christmas season.
In accordance with the present invention, the combination display stand and artificial Christmas tree includes a display stand structure in the form of an open upright triangular shaped assembly resembling the outline of a Christmas tree when viewed from the front or back of the display stand. The display stand structure includes a plurality of horizontally disposed display shelves within and supported by the triangular shaped assembly to provided surfaces upon which articles may be displayed thereon. The assembly includes a plurality of decorative electrical Christmas lights disposed about the perimeter edges of the assembly and a removable cover disposed over the decorative lights which normally covers the lights from view while allowing the lights to be viewed upon removal of the cover, resembling a Christmas tree.
The plurality of shelves disposed within the structure each include a front edge and back edge forming a portion of the perimeter edges of the display assembly into which the plurality of lights are likewise disposed so that the lights along the edges of the shelves are also visible when the covering is removed to reveal the lights. The shelves may include a removable floor that is preferably formed of a transparent material to allow light to pass therethrough, especially when the stand is used as a plant display stand.
The triangular assembly may take the form of a pair of triangular shaped assemblies forming front and rear spaced apart triangular shaped assemblies each formed of tubular structural elements into which the electrical lights, and associated wiring, may be disposed and covered out of view when the display stand is being used primarily as a display stand or the like. The tubular members may include a hinged cover portion along the length thereof forming a part of the tubular enclosure which allows the cover to be rotated out of the light covering position to allow the lights to be exposed for viewing. The assemblies may be spaced apart from front to back by means of integral support members which also form end members for the plurality of shelves of the assembly. The assembly of the pair of triangular shaped assemblies may include a cap member connected between the apexes of the front and rear triangular assemblies to form a decorative structural member. The cap may also include a removable stem at the top thereof to provide a mount for an ornament or the like, such as a lighted star or angel or the like tree topper ornament. An electrical receptacle may be provided in the hood to provide a convenient electrical outlet for a lighted tree topper ornament.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is included a storage compartment disposed in the area between the base of the upright triangular assembly and a first one of the shelves disposed above the base of the assembly. The storage compartment may include at least one storage drawer disposed therein for storage of seasonal related items or the like, such as Christmas rapping paper, bows, cards and the like or other items which are normally stored out of view. Wheels may be provided on the base of the assembly to allow the display stand to be easily moved from one location to another. This embodiment may be used in front of a full length window area, such as a patio door or window such that the lights, when uncovered, would be in full view through the window.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is included a base cabinet on which the base of the upright triangular assembly of the display stand is disposed. The base cabinet may include at least one drawer for storing seasonal related items or the like as in the above embodiment. Typically the base cabinet is a wood or wood veneer structure consistent with the look of a furniture article and may include wheels on the base to provide mobility for the display stand. The cabinet may include other drawers or shelves for storing items therein. This embodiment of the convertible display stand may be useful for display in front of a partial length window so that the display stand triangular assembly would be visible through the shorter window and the decorative Christmas lights forming the tree outline would be in full view through the window when uncovered and turned on.
In either embodiment, the base cabinet or enclosure may include the electrical controls for controlling the ornamental Christmas lights and any display lights used to illuminate the shelves of the display.
The display stand may further include a number of electrical receptacles located in the tubular frame work at the various shelf levels to provide convenient electrical outlets into which lamps, various lighted ornamental items or the like may be plugged into.
Further, especially when the display stand is used as a plant display stand, each shelf may be illuminated by appropriate electrical lighting disposed in the display stand structure above each of the plurality of shelves. The lights may take the form of miniature fluorescent tube type electrical lights which may be easily disposed behind the structural members of the assembly so that they are out of plain view.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and claims taken in conjunction with the drawings.